


No Love But Lover

by wendy24tgf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 史密斯夫妇au，有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们主赫海国际三禁，严禁上升真人
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, 李赫海, 赫海
Kudos: 7





	No Love But Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇au，有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主赫海
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

雷打不动的情侣装出席各种酒席宴会，合影时必定要双手交握十指相扣，大小节日纪念日提前十天半个月准备惊喜，结婚十年，李赫宰与李东海一直是人人称羡的模范夫夫。因此，谁也不会想到，所有的恩爱与般配竟是两人长达十年的演出，一场可以称之为天衣无缝的表演。

“今年的生日我有点私事要处理，你不用费心替我操办了。”李东海站在全身镜前，慢条斯理地解开领带，抬眸朝身后陷在沙发里的男人瞟了一眼，“李赫宰，不用想着套我话，我们从一开始就说好了不过问彼此的私事。”

“我对你的私事没兴趣，只是觉得有点凑巧，本来我正打算告诉你，今年不能陪你一起过生日了。”一手搭在沙发扶手上端着盛满香槟的高脚杯，一手曲在胸前，饶有趣味地来回摸着自己的下巴，“礼物一早就准备好了，还是放在衣柜第二层第三格，你有时间自己拍照po出去好了。”

“Thanks！”嘴里说着感谢的话却一点感谢的意思都听不出，李东海换了舒适的家居服，径自走到李赫宰面前，从他的手中抽出香槟，送到嘴边抿了一口，“做？”

“随你，我无所谓。”

“那算了，我今天有点累，先去洗澡睡了。”将酒杯重新递还给李赫宰，却被人刻意勾着小指划过掌心，微微蹙眉，“想反悔？”

“这种事自然要你我都有兴致的时候才有意思，我是见你太紧绷了，想让你放松一点。”

“那还真是多谢你的好意。”

李东海面无表情地翻了个白眼，又恶劣地踢了李赫宰一脚，弯腰抓过搭在沙发上的浴袍，光着脚进了浴室。李赫宰依旧瘫在沙发上未动，目光却是落在方才被男人半路劫走喝了一口又还回来的香槟上。扭头瞧了眼紧闭的浴室门，冷笑着勾起唇，终是懒洋洋地站起身，将剩下的半杯香槟倒进了洗手池中。

“Flurazepam，倒是舍得花钱。”

李东海吹完头发走出来时，李赫宰已经睡着了。他的半张脸都照在月光下，蜷缩在一起的姿势看起来格外纯良无害。放下手中的毛巾，李东海轻手轻脚地绕过宽大的双人床走到窗边，顺着窗棂一路摸索过去，在靠近钢琴的窗框处触到熟悉的凹陷，用力摁了下去。新婚时所拍摄的婚纱照向上升起，严丝合缝的墙壁伴随着细密的机械声向内移动，不多时便露出了仅容一人通过的阶梯。李东海回头看了一眼，见床上熟睡的男人动也未动，灵活地钻进墙壁内。又是一阵机械声，卧室的墙壁恢复如初。

李赫宰倏地睁开了眼睛，像是一条精壮的狼从床上翻身而下。仰躺在地上钻到钢琴底下，贴了防窥膜的手机屏幕刚好将窗外的月光折射过来，九宫格的数字键盘赫然出现在正中央。修长的手指快速摁下一串数字，密码启动的声音在卧室内响起，双人床的床头向两侧分开，露出藏在背后的武器库。换上特制的紧身衣防弹衣，李赫宰来回摇晃了两下脖子，算是舒展筋骨。敏锐的目光从一排枪管上掠过，拎起消音器装在了GROZA的枪口上，被改造扩容过的弹匣填满了子弹。十年来，他不曾和李东海正面交手过，也不清楚那面墙的背后究竟拥有多少不为人知的秘密。保险起见，又将MK14藏在窗帘后，以备不时之需。月光下，李赫宰像极了等着猎物上门的头狼，在自己的势力范围内耐心等待着李东海再次从那面墙内走出来。

三点零九分，窗外的街道上一片寂静，连路灯下扑扇着翅膀的飞虫都散开了去。细碎的机械声传入耳中，李赫宰蜷缩在被子中，不动声色地勾起了嘴角。正想着该以何种方式和李东海打个招呼，随之而来的枪声就将他尚未成形的计划彻底打碎。从男人有些踉跄的步伐来看，显然是挂了彩，看向李赫宰的眼神中有一瞬间的诧异，随即便是了然。

“不想死就过来帮忙！”

“李东海，都十年了，你求人办事的臭脾气还是没改。”嘴上不肯有所退让，脚下却是极快地移动到李东海身边，目光在房间内迅速逡巡了一遍，心下已有了计较，“背后八点钟的位置是一个暗柜，贴着墙线往上两臂的地方能摸到止血药。”

“这么快就把你的秘密说出来，就不怕天亮以后我反咬你一口？”

“想要反咬我，你就要先确保自己活着。”看准了李东海的伤是在侧腰的位置，李赫宰故意用手肘朝着伤口撞了两下，果不其然听到男人紧咬着后槽牙的闷哼，“李东海，我们只是伪装的恩爱夫夫，死在一块儿这样的剧情还是不要演的好。”

“李赫宰，你的枪法最好跟你的嘴皮子一样溜！”李东海反手捂着侧腰还在渗血的伤口，没好气地白了李赫宰一眼，转身朝着他所描述的位置跑过去，果然摸到了止血药，胡乱抓了一把吞进口中，“对方有十三个人，全部是雇佣兵，拥有重火力步枪和小型炸弹。”

“阿西吧！”李赫宰咬牙切齿地骂了一声，猫着腰重新钻到钢琴下，再次打开了他的武器库，“挑顺手的拿，算是我借你的，天亮以后连本带利还给我！”

“把这么多枪支弹药藏在床头，我没被炸死还真是万幸！”毫不客气地拿走了唯一一把UZI，很是满意李赫宰咬牙切齿的表情，“我用不来M762，换MK14给我。”

“窗帘后面，自己拿！”

从密集的枪声判断，墙壁上的暗门应该撑不了多久就会被爆破。这栋住宅处在市中心的豪华地段，隔音和安保措施都极好，若是不能在房子内解决问题，那他和李东海大概也不用再继续待在首尔了。收敛起玩笑的心思，李赫宰将两把762都背在身上，另取了四枚闪光弹固定在墙根，佩戴好护目镜，示意李东海和自己分别占据卧室的两个拐角。心里的十个数还没数完，墙体碎裂的声音便清晰传入了耳中。李赫宰轻蔑地扬起唇角，消了音的子弹便挨个击中四枚闪光弹，一时间卧室内亮如白昼。朝着李东海的方向一个鲤鱼打挺，未等翻身跳起，走在最前面的三名雇佣兵已中弹倒地。趁着闪光弹的强光未散，李东海又精准地击中了另外两名对手。与李赫宰相视一笑，大脑还来不及有所思考，两人便像是重复过无数次那样，熟练的击掌、转身、背靠背。

“李赫宰，你枪法不错，有没有兴趣和我一起做生意？”

“还有七个人，要是能全身而退，我倒是很乐意教你做生意的规矩。”

“如果能全身而退，你想怎么庆祝？”

回答他的只有沉默，李东海有些疑惑地想要偏过头，垂在身侧的那只手却被人用力握住，无名指上戴着的婚戒被硌得生疼。十年了，即便他们对彼此的关系心知肚明，即便在关起门来的时候他们更像是两个疏离的陌生人，可无名指上的戒指，无论在怎样的场合，谁也没有摘下来过，一次也没有。

“那枚碎钻可以抠出来，连着的钢丝在近身肉搏时抵得过最锋利的刀片。”

“赫宰？”

“十年前是我亲手绘制的图纸，材料也是我亲自挑选的。李东海，我们的婚姻从一开始就只是一场你情我愿的骗局，但这枚戒指，是我真心想要送给你的。”

两人谁也没有再说话，引线燃烧的气味弥漫在空气中。双手松开，借着小型炸弹的威力，各自向前翻滚至可以借助家具隐藏的位置。先后被干掉五个人，对方显然对不在自己掌控内的局势失去了耐性，转而想以强攻的方式速战速决。重火力的机枪不断打穿了卧室内的家具，李赫宰趴在钢琴下，看准空档扣动扳机，打中了其中的一个，同时也暴露了自己的位置。新一轮的火力集中朝李赫宰招呼过来，恰好给了李东海偷袭的时机。从马丁靴的底部夹层摸出两把锋利的匕首，扬手便朝端着维克托扫射的人丢过去。刀片割破喉管带出的血液甚至溅到了李赫宰的脸上，有些嫌恶地皱眉，反手便扣动了背上“债王”的扳机。仅剩的四个人不敢再仗着人数上的优势而有所轻敌，背靠背聚在一处，打起了十二分的精神。李赫宰抬手蹭去嘴角的血迹，颧骨的位置有轻微的刺痛感传来，估计是在打斗中被擦伤了。丢开护目镜，余光瞥见藏在衣柜附近的李东海朝他比了个倒置的七。扭头看了眼身后的玻璃窗，不动声色地点点头。

“Hey，在这儿呢！”

猛地从钢琴后站起身，李赫宰轻浮地吹了声口哨，闪身跃到斜后方七点钟的位置。与此同时，李东海也故意打着响指跳到了斜前方七点钟的位置。聚在一起的四个人立刻被二人的举动引散了开，改以两两并肩的方式进行“清扫”。看准了破绽而不抓，那李赫宰干脆直接退休算了。面对对手凌厉的攻势，李赫宰像是故意在吊着他们玩，放着手里的突击神器不用，极其耐心地换上MK762，歪着头做出瞄准的姿势。李东海对他的能耐心中有数，只哼了一声便专心对付自己这边的两个人。他的腰上有伤，移动的速度显然受了影响，但丰富的实战经验仍然让他安然躲过对方枪口的所有子弹。窗外的天色渐渐露出了曙光，天快亮了。李赫宰的口哨声再次响起，李东海会意，一改先前的玩世不恭，干净利落地解决了眼前的麻烦。卧室内到处都是一片狼藉，昂贵的手工定制家具布满枪眼显得惨不忍睹。也许是失血的缘故，李东海的脸色有些苍白，眼睛却是亮晶晶的。他状似无意地将耸耸肩，乌兹的枪口下一刻就对准了李赫宰。微一愣神，李赫宰不怒反笑，丢开手里的武器，大步走上前。枪声当然没有响起，取而代之的是唇瓣相触时所发出的旖旎声。

“你不怕我开枪？”

“现在你知道了，我要怎么庆祝。”

爽朗的笑声溢出嘴角，李东海自然且熟练地攀住了男人的脖子。取下无名指上的那枚戒指，在李赫宰的眼前晃了晃。

“这东西能不能换个正常人戴的？”

“好！”

第一束阳光照进屋内，他们刚好相拥着交换了成为Lover后的第一个亲吻。


End file.
